My Girl Is Mine
by xXElectricRubyXx
Summary: She's Her. How could you not want Her? She's the sunshine: the one thing I cannot have, but truly desire.
1. Chapter 1: Waking To An Annoyance

**Hello out there! This is my first posted fanfic; not my first to write. I hope I do great with my readers. I am a strong believer in the Fiolee army and I'm excited to finally do this fanfic! Of course, I don't want to do a long fic at first, but if you think it's good enough, I'll probs make a sequel. :) Please help me out. Guide me.. Shape me.. to become the Fiolee writer you want to read from. Thank you! I'd also like to thank my bestie Kayla for inspiring me to do this. **

** Enjoy!**

* * *

** Intro**

Marshall Lee was an average teen. Aside from the fact that he was an 1,000 year old vampire, he's frozen at his handsome age of 18. His raven black hair that stopped at his eyes and stopped an inch or two under his ears had all the girls drooling for him. He had "the vampire charm". The only girl in Aaa that saw him as his bud and nothing more was his blonde pal, Fionna. She was turning 17 in a few months and lately, he hadn't seen the same adventuress like he used to. Last time he saw her, which was about one week or so ago, when they hung out to play video games, it hit him. She was stunningly beautiful. He had never crushed so hard on a girl before. It was most of the time the other way around. He doesn't feel the need to tell her. Ever. He doesn't want to ruin the friendship they have.

Chapter 1: Waking To An Annoyance

Marshall woke up in his abode, in his cave, to the sound of a scuffle coming from downstairs. His pointed ears were acute to hearing well being the vampire he is, but he couldn't tell who was on his property. He opened the door of his bedroom that led to the stairs to the living room. He rolled his eyes when he saw that Ashley was on his couch. Instead of worry of an intruder, his emotion changed to an irritated annoyance.

He couldn't stand her. "Ugh. He needs to replace this couch. It kills my back" she said mumbling, guessing that the vampire was still asleep at this time of day. She was unaware of him creeping down the stairs in the "Spooky vampire walk" he taught Fionna when he was pranking her with his old friends. 'She knows she's not suppose to be here' Marshall thought as he began to float into the living room behind Ashley. 'We are done. I don't love her anymore, so why is she here?!'

Ashley smelled Marshall in the room. She wasn't a vampire, but Marshall has his own scent. Like how everyone else does. He smells like the cologne before the war. Something called Abercrombie. She didn't know what it was, she only found out when they were dating and she stayed over many times to hang out.

She turned around, but shrieked to see an angry demon face to scare her. Sharp, pointy teeth jetting out from every angle, black eyes with large red pupils, and bony hands with terrifying claws spooked her skin pale and her hair to black. "What are you doing here, Ashley?!" the vampire demon almost yelling the question at the witch. Fixing her white hair, the greenish skinned girl just grinned at him, "Hey Marshi-Poo!" she wiggled her fingers at him in a childish wave. He sighed and stared for an answer from her.

"Listen. I was just thinking we could get back together. With my new witch powers and you going to rule the Nightosphere, your mom would be proud of our combination as King and Queen. I've already asked her and everything. So, please, will you take me back? I'm sorry for being a butt-of-a-gf to you. I really do love you Marshall. I've always loved you." she said with a caring smile on her lips and pleading eyes towards the Vampire King.

"No Ashley. We've talked about this. I don't love you anymore. You sold the only thing I ever cared about growing up to an evil wizard. You broke my heart. You cheated on me with guys you never knew." he said looking at her as she looked down at the floorboards guilty, her purpose to see him now crushed. "Now get out of my house before I throw you out like last time" Marshall finished with a hiss, clenching his fists at his sides.

Ashley turned towards the door, stopping at the doorway. "I still cannot get over the fact you'd trade a stupid old doll over the only person that cares for you, but now, no one cares about you. You're alone.. and you always will be.. for eternity." the young white haired witch said with a punch in her voice that hurt Marshall. He let her storm off his property. He was still clinging on to the words she spoke before she left. "Eternally alone." He looked through the kitchen window and not a single dyed silver hair in sight. 'She leaves sorta' fast' he thought to himself 'Good.'

Sunlight faded away into darkness. Marshall decided to get dressed and go out for a visit. Dusk was his morning, so at night he's active. He went upstairs and saw Hambo sitting on the desk beside his bed. "You're not a stupid doll. You're my friend." He went towards the bathroom and got a shower. Marshall dried his hair and made sure he looked attractive enough. Brushing his teeth, he realizes he wasn't dressed yet and was standing at the sink with a towel around his waist. After rinsing his mouth, he floats towards his dresser and picks out what to wear.

"Tonight's gonna be fun" he says thinking about his plans. The Creature of The Night loved to create a commotion.

* * *

**Hello there! I see you must have read Chapter 1. I'm glad! Thank you for at least getting this far. I hope you enjoy Chapter 2. I want your opinion, your love, your help, your support- anything it takes for me to get better at writing this lovely story. Thank you again! :)**

Go Fiolee! :D


	2. Chapter 2: Rescuing The Princess

Chapter 2: Rescuing The Princess

Marshall left his cave and went towards Fionna and Cake's tree fort. He didn't fly too fast in the grasslands. Last time he did, he almost swallowed a bug. (He thinks the story is too embarrassing to tell anyone that he choked on a fly) Marshall hooded his head with a jacket Fionna got him for his birthday. He liked it a lot; it was black and very soft inside. The night air was colder than he expected it to be. It was becoming later in the year too, so he can understand the climate change. He began to ponder.

'Gumbutt is always there. It's as if I have to rescue her every time he starts one of those boring conversations about baking or science. Hmm. Rescuing my little Fionna. Haha. She's like my princess and Gumwad is the pink trap of boring and no-fun I have to save her from. I also don't understand why he thinks he's so much better than me. He's a prince and I'm a KING. Talk about no respect. All he does is look at me like I'm the scum-of-the-world. Well that's his problem because no one can make Fionna smile better than me. Also. Mental note. Write a song about something. I haven't in a while due to trying to fix my bass. It's really difficult to replace Demon Blood bass guitar strings, without using your own blood.'

He made it to Fionna's window right when he was finished thinking to himself. There was no light in the house, so he assumed they were sleeping. He opened the window silently and sneaked inside Fionna's room. The bed was empty. He was shocked. Why wasn't she in bed sleeping so he could scare her and wake her up? He looked around the room for a clue until he saw a note taped to her mirror.

"To Marshall: Went to Candy Kingdom. Be back later. -Fi"

He took the note and crumpled it up into a ball, then shot it into the trash can like a game he used to play, before the Great Mushroom War, called Basketball. He went over to Fionna's bed and sat down on the comfy furs and quilts to wait. His decision quickly changed when he heard his stomach growl at him for red. He got up and floated downstairs; trying to stay quiet through the creaky house. Marshall knew it was the right thing to do when he saw Cake passed out in her bed in the new room they constructed for her. He passed by unnoticed and headed for his target: the kitchen. Marshall licked his pink lips imagining all the strawberries and cherry sodas in Aaa in the fridge for him to consume. As soon as Marshall opened the door and the light flickered on, his undead heart well, did nothing, because it had already stopped long ago. No red. Nothing even close to pink! Marshall groaned. He couldn't believe this! 'Fionna knows I get hungry at her house!' he thought and slammed the fridge door closed. He quickly regretted it when he heard the cat shuffle around in her bed and making a loud yawn. Marshall freaked! 'Oh Glob! What do I do?!'

"Fionna? Baby cakes, you home?" the feline sister asked walking towards the ladder to the living room. Marshall panicked. He knew how much Cake didn't like his company. So, he jolted and quickly left out of a window in the living room. Glad that he didn't get in trouble, he flew to the one other place he can go to without being titled a monster. The Candy Kingdom. It was large and very pink. "Large, so very large." Marshall chuckled to himself because of Gumball's words. He reached the gate and flew over it then landed on the sidewalk. He looked around at all the pink candy, then licked his fangs. Gumwad didn't like the last time he drained the pink out of his buildings, but it won't hurt if he did it again. So, he went towards a house and drained half it's color out into gray walls and pink roof. 'Awww it's sooo gooood' he thought loving the sweet taste. He felt satisfied after another house.

"Evil. Presence. Detected!" the Gumball guardian yelled in a robotic voice. He stood up and began to swing at me! 'What the lump!' Marshall thought flying fast towards the castle window. He landed in Gumbutt's room. He wasn't in here sleeping either. "Ugghhh" he sighed to himself. He needed this guardian to lay off or he'll eat it's color out too. He flew out of the room and into the hallway and heard two voices- one Fionna's and the other's Gumball's. They were giggling and sounded like having fun. He went towards the kitchen- nope, not there. He went towards the lab- No.. He went towards the ballroom- Nope, but.. He saw them at a table outside through the glass double doors of the ballroom. They were drinking hot tea and talking.

Marshall heard large footsteps coming towards the castle walls. 'Oh Glob!' he thought and began to panic again. He turned invisible and went towards the double doors. He then opened one, somehow not getting their attention. 'Wow. They must really be paying attention to one another.' Marshall's world changed when he then saw Gumball put his hand on top of Fionna's. They looked at each other with happiness and blushed. Marshall couldn't believe it. He frowned and hid in the bushes, stuck his hands into the jacket pockets, and stayed hidden.

"Evil. Presence. Detected!" the guardian was back. He looked around the corner and saw the three of them. He reached to grab Marshall, but then Gumball stood up and held his hand up. "Stop!" the Prince commanded and the guardian stood back and walked away. "Marshall? What are you doing here?" Fionna asked squinting through the shrubbery to find him. "Yeah Marshall, and why?" the candy prince scowled when Marshall left the bushes to show himself. "What the lump is going on? Are you two.. dating?" it was hard for the vampire to say it. He thought Gumball was courting princesses, not the great heroine. "Uh.. yeah.. Marsh, this is our third date." Fionna said quietly. Fionna didn't know why he had that look on his face. He looked like he was looking at the sun and it was going to kill him. Gumball and Fionna were looking at each other confused and Marshall was staring at the ground. No one knew what was going on.

"Hey Gumball.. It's getting late. I think I'll go home now." Fionna finally said to stop the silence. She did think it was getting too late for her. "Want me to take you home, my sweet?" the prince said with a soft voice. "No thanks, Bubba" she replied then hugged him. "Bye" she finished and took Marshall's hand to get his attention. "Marshall? Can you take me home? We need to talk." Marshall looked into her beautiful big blue eyes then smiled at her notion of holding his hand. "Sure, princess." Marshall picked her up bridal style and flew towards the tree house.

* * *

**Ooh. Marshall doesn't like this whole "Gumball and Fionna" thing. What will he do? **

**I'm glad you're still reading :) Chapter 3 will be up soon. I read all my reviews of course and I hope everyone has a good day :) **


End file.
